Someone You Can Say Goodbye To
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: Prompt: Right now it feels like the end of the world. They're on the run, and there's nowhere else to go. Maybe this is the end, but at least they have eachother. Slight Ian/Gabe


**Someone You Can Say Goodbye To**

*A little oneshot for the Tower Prep Fic fest and the prompt: Right now it feels like the end of the world*

Ian was strong, and he knew he was strong. That doesn't mean his legs didn't hurt though, or that his lungs don't burn and his chest doesn't ache with the pounding of his heart as he ran, literally for his life. He dodged around trees and tripped over undergrowth, heaving for breath as he did so, listening over the sound of his panicked heartbeat for his pursuers all the while.

"Ian," a voice whispered, breathless with fear and breaking with a high pitched whine of pain, "Ian, it hurts . . ."

The blond turned on his heels, backtracking to his friend, "Gabe," he hissed, wary of the red and green flashing lights he could see not too far away, "We have to keep going, or they'll catch up."

Gabe had slumped to the ground, breath coming out in little strangled gasps and his hands clutching at the back of his right leg. "But it hurts, Ian," he whimpered, shifting his hands just enough that Ian could see the blood welling up between his fingers, thick and crimson as it soaked through Gabe's pants leg.

"Shit," Ian knelt down, grabbing Gabe's hands and drawing them away, staring at deep gash that lay beneath with his heart in his throat. "Shit, Gabe! When did you get hurt?"

The bespectacled teen sniffled, clenching his fingers around the hands that held his own back, "I'm sorry! When the Gnomes were attacking us and I jumped on that one . . . And-" He choked, holding back a cry as Ian took off his coat and pressed it to the flow of blood, "Those blades they have on their arms," he went on, catching his breath, "I didn't realize I was hurt."

Ian made a soft shushing noise in the back of his throat, wrapping an arm around the other and lifting him up, eyes narrowed in the direction where the lights were slowly drawing closer through the darkness, "It's okay," he murmured, gaze scanning the trees high above, their lower limbs cut to keep students from escaping. "It's okay," He repeated, keeping his attention away from the warm blood soaking through his coat and onto his fingers, "Hang on to me, all right?"

Gabe nodded, burying his face in the crook of Ian's neck as the blond took off, leaping towards the pine with the lowest branch, still a good ten feet over his head, managing to barely grab it with one hand as he held Gabe to him. Struggling up into the boughs Ian kept one hand on Gabe's back, praying his muscles would hold out and that he wouldn't drop him, or worse, grab the wrong branch and send the both falling to their deaths. The needles surrounded them until they could barely see the ground anymore, and Ian stopped, watching as the lights of the Gnomes drew closer. Instinctively, he held his breath, putting his other hand over Gabe's mouth.

For a moment, the lights paused just beneath them and Ian thought that they were dead, but the red Gnome made a noise, forging on ahead in search of a trail that wasn't there, and it's companions followed. Ian breathed again, slumping back against the trunk of the tree in semi-relief, though he knew they weren't out of the woods just yet. Quite literally actually.

"Ian," Gabe whispered near his ear, and the blond jerked his attention back to the other, taking his jacket off the wound on the raven haired boys leg and wincing at the hiss of pain Gabe let out in return.

It was deep, the skin split open like a red, gaping mouth oozing scarlet blood. Gritting his teeth, Ian ripped the arms off his jacket one at a time, stretching the first out as tight as he could before he pulled Gabe into his shoulder, "This is going to hurt," he breathed, "Try and stay quiet, all right?" Gabe nodded, and he wrapped the sleeve once around his friend's upper leg, tying it as tight as he possibly could even as Gabe hissed, holding back a sob. "It's okay," he soothed, paying no attention to the blood on his hand as he placed it on the back of Gabe's head, pressing the other's face to his shoulder as Gabe sobbed softly, "I have to stop the bleeding."

Using the other sleeve, he bound the wound itself as tight as he could, praying silently that this would help, that the bleeding would stop. He looked up, catching the hum of Gnome's speaking in the distance, wondering vaguely if they'd realized they'd lost their prey yet, and if they'd circle back around. Glancing at Gabe's injured leg again, watching the red of his coat sleeve darken, he swallowed down his own fear, knowing he'd have to keep up his façade of courage even at a time like this, if only to keep Gabe sane.

"We're not going to make it, are we," Gabe murmured into Ian's shoulder, proving that his mask of fearlessness wasn't as held together as he'd hoped.

Ian shivered, chilled without his coat and left with only his thin t-shirt, "Yes we are," he promised, no longer sure if it was a promise he could keep. But if he didn't say it then he'd have nothing left. "You're going to get out of here, Gabe."

Gabe shuddered, "How did that go from 'we' to 'you' so fast?" He tilted his head up, staring until Ian met his eyes, hazel-green gaze guilty and uncertain. The sight made Gabe feel sick with fear. Ian had always known what he was doing, he'd always had a plan. Now that he didn't, the darkness in the future made Gabe dizzy and lost. "Ian, you're coming too, right?" he whispered, blinking back tears as Ian rested a hand on his leg, putting pressure on the wound. "I . . . I won't leave without you."

"If I tell you to, you will," Ian said resolutely, gaze hardened and cold.

"I won't," Gabe repeated, shaking his head and fisting a hand into the front of Ian's shirt, "I said I'd follow you to the Broken, and over the wall, and through that stupid drainage pipe. And even when all that failed, I said I wasn't going anywhere, why would that change now?"

The blond frowned, staring out over the forest, "Because following me is how all of this happened, Gabe," he growled after a heartbeat, "Everything is my fault!"

"It's not," Gabe whispered, pressing closer to Ian as he spoke, "It's not your fault. None of us knew, how could we know?"

"I should have known," Ian insisted, "She was among us the whole time, and I should have known better than to put any faith in her after the first time, and now look. A turncoat can't turn back, Gabe."

Gabe swallowed, nodding in grim agreement, "But we all trusted CJ, Ian. All of us. It's no one's fault."

Ian snarled, "But because of it Suki is dead!" He looked away, "If I had known, if I had been a better leader, she'd still be alive."

"It's not your fault," Gabe repeated, firmer this time though he wasn't using his Hyper-suasion. "It's. Not. Your. Fault."

"Even so," Ian whispered, "I can't let you die too, Gabe. I . . . I don't know what I'd do."

Gabe smiled, though really it was nothing to smile about, and he leaned up so that his forehead touched the other's, their breath mingling together in little cloud puffs between them in the cold night air. "Which is why we'll both get through this," he murmured, feeling a sudden surge of hope as he said it, "This isn't the end of the world."

Ian laughed, the sound shaky and choked, very little heart in the sound. He pulled Gabe closer to him, wrapping an arm tight around his shoulders, "If it is, I'm glad to have you here with me then," he said softly, pressing his lips to the top of Gabe's head. "Thank you."

"Love you too, buddy," Gabe snorted, batting him away and tucking his head under Ian's chin. He breathed, watching the huff of air disperse, "Hey, Ian?"

"What?"

"I think you cut off circulation to my leg."

"That's kinda the point, Gabe."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Omfg, a oneshot! Personally, I like the idea of CJ as a villain and all that, though I really hope Suki doesn't die . . . I just need a reason for CJ and Ian not to be together, cause that bull is so forced and gag worthy. Especially in the last ep. I was screaming for Gabe to stop them from kissing, and lo and behold, thank god he did. Phew.

Anywho . . . On the note of the last ep, not enough Ian/Gabe. *pouts* tho Gabe did kiss him again, which was nice. Basically, I just want to kill CJ. So much moreso now than ever. "Oh, I forgive u just cause u hit some guys and actually helped out for once in your life of betrayal you bitch. La-di-dah let's go skip in field of flowers and forced romance that has no real chemistry!" I'm gonna barf.

Anywho, off to work on With Great Power, Just Like A Tattoo, and What Must We Do To Restart. Which are much more fun.

OH! And before I forget, everyone email the CN staff for a season 2 of Tower Prep! The address is posted on the Tower Prep Livejournal, HELP US GET ANOTHER SEASON. (of Ian/Gabe goodness.)


End file.
